Sayonara Memories
by mukirome
Summary: It's graduation day for Gumi and her friend, Rin. The day to say goodbye to the past and take the first steps towards a new future but Gumi still has one regret. The regret that she was never able to confess her feelings to the one she loved. Gumi x Rin.


**Sayonara Memories**

The sakura tress were in full bloom, as Megpoid Gumi travelled up the familiar, sloping road that lead her to the high school she attended. Watching the delicate, pink petals, up in the air, put a smile on her face. That was because she remembered the ecstatic expression that her friend, Kagamine Rin, had made when she had learnt that the sakura's would bloom early this year.

The reason Rin had prayed for the sakura's to appear early was because she wanted to remember her last day as a high school student with the sweet smelling fragrance of sakura's drifting in the air.

Walking through the school gates, Gumi could feel the excitement buzzing in the air because today was the last day of school before everyone got a much needed break but for Gumi and the rest of the third-years, it would be their final day at the place they had spent the last three years at.

Knowing that it was graduation day pleased Gumi but it also left a tinge of sadness in her heart. She had plenty of memories of these premises. Good, bad, joyful, sorrowful. She laughed, she smiled, she groaned and she mourned. This school had shaped her for the better. She was no longer the same Gumi who had first arrived in this strange place three years ago. Gumi cherished her memories of these past years and had no regrets.

Well, actually, there was one regret and that was that she had never found the words to confess to Rin that she loved her.

* * *

><p>Gumi rested her smooth cheek against her palm as she gazed out of the window her desk was next to. She wasn't paying attention to whatever her teacher, Hiyama Kiyoteru, was lecturing the class about or to any of the playful jokes her friends were passing around. Instead, she spent her final class daydreaming and reminiscing about her blissful memories. The memories she had shared with her beloved.<p>

A special memory invaded her mind as she thought that the clear blue sky of the present reminded her of that day. The day she had taken the long way home, just so that she could stay by Rin's side for as long as possible.

It had happened back when they were still first years and Gumi had joked to her blonde friend that she had accidentaly taken the wrong street home. Rin had laughed and smiled, a smile that blinded Gumi, thanks to its brightness and Gumi had looked away in joyful embarrassment.

The best moment of that day had occured when the sun was setting and Gumi had already waved goodbye and begun heading her separate way but Rin had called out to her and said, "See you tomorrow, Gumi." Gumi's heart had skipped a beat after the words sang in her ears because it was the first time Rin had ever refered to her by her given name, not her surname.

Remembering that magical moment and knowing that after today, she would no longer have any reason to be near Rin, made tears trickle down her green eyes.

"Hey, Gumi, are you crying?" the bell-like voice of Rin asked the green head.

"Just a bit," Gumi confirmed, rubbing her eyes, as she turned her gaze onto Rin's sapphire eyes. "Huh, where is everyone?" she wondered, noticing that she and Rin were the only figures left in the classroom.

"We were dismissed ages ago. Let me guess, you were daydreaming, like always, weren't you?," she teased.

"Yeah, I was. It's still a little hard to believe that I won't be coming back here, anymore. This place kind of feels like my second home."

"You sound like a nerd but I get it. I'm going to miss this room, my desk, the teachers, my friends and you, of course," Rin murmured, her tone carried with it a slight case of sadness.

Listening to Rin's statement, Gumi knew that she couldn't say goodbye without revealing her feelings. She couldn't leave this school without admitting her love and so the words that she had always wished to utter, conjured up in her mind.

"Rin, there's something I want to tell you," Gumi began.

"What is it?" asked Rin, blinking in surprise at the serious vibe Gumi was emitting.

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I thought I would love you. I was right because I did fall in love with you and I'm still in love with you, even now. I don't expect anything from you, I just wanted to express to you how I feel," Gumi felt a huge weight float away from her, as she finally let out the emotions she had long kept buried inside.

Grabbing her bag, she rose from her desk and, as she walked past the silent blonde, she said, "Sayonara, Rin."

Suddenly, Gumi felt something grab a hold of her wrist and then the soft sensation of Rin pressing her lips against Gumi's. Gumi was stunned and when Rin pulled away, she explained, "I'm so happy, Gumi. I never thought you felt that strongly about me, which is why I never bothered to confess that I am also in love with you."

"You love me?" questioned Gumi, thinking it must be another dream.

"Do you think I'm joking? Fine, then I guess I just have to prove it," she declared, grabbing the green head in a passionate embrace. Their lips met and they allowed their tongues to roll around inside each other's mouths.

Eventually, they reluctantly tore themselves apart and decided to finally wave sayonara to this place, that was the source of many precious memories, and, holding each other's hands, the two girls began walking the road to their futures.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This fic was inspired by the Supercell song, Sayonara Memories, which has an amazing cover performed by Gumi. If for some reason you don't know Supercell, they are responsible for some of Miku's biggest hits, such as, World Is Mine, Love Is War and Melt. Translation note: sayonara means goodbye and if you don't know, Japanese only call people by their first name if they are friends or something similar. That's why Gumi was happy when Rin called her 'Gumi' because it showed that Rin considered Gumi as a friend. Anyway, thanks for reading. ^-^**


End file.
